


dean and castiel

by naughtylittlekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Virgin Castiel, virgin to men Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: Dean and Castiel. Castiel is dying from stolen grace and Dean takes care of him. Friends become lovers and because its forbidden for angels to take human lovers Castiel sacrifices any remaining chance of ever being an angel again to be Dean’s lover.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	dean and castiel

Castiel was dying this Gabrielle knew but he also knew a secret.  
Tricksters always knew secrets cant play a trick without keeping a secret and well when you have kept secrets for thousands of years secrets are easy to figure out. 

And the secret was that Dean loves Cas and Cas loves Dean. Everyone even angels have a true love and for Cas true love is Dean.  
Cas couldn’t stay on stolen grace forever it was making him sick. Gab being the caring older brother had thought a lot about how to save Cas and he realized love could save Cas and determinedly he told himself 

Dean was going to have to put his big boy pants on grow the fuck up and admit to himself he was bi and in love with Cas. He wouldn’t have forced anything that wasn’t there this wasn’t a shotgun marriage but the fact that they loved each other was obvious. 

Gab flies to Dean “hi dean-o missed me” Dean groans “i dont have time for your shit right now you know how busy we are.” 

Gab fakes being hurt “oh come now is that any way to great your soon to be big brother.” Dean throws a notebook at him “Sammy convinced me to do research on our case. we know nothing about this one so we have to double team the research. and i already have a headache because i hate fucking research. i want to be done with it as soon as possible so i can watch tv. go away.” 

Gab easily catches it and throws it back at Dean being an archangel he throws it faster than Dean can catch and it hits Dean in the head. “thats for being stupid and worrying about some fucking case when you should be worried about Cas or do you want to be done with him to. or havent you noticed his stolen grace isnt healing him its making him burn out hard and fast like one of your human lamps with a non matching lightbulb.” Dean rubs his head and says “look i do know and i really wish i could help but hes an angel and until a few years i didn’t even know you guys were real and i cant read enochian so i hardly see how i would be of any use to your brother so maybe you should read some books yourself.” 

Gab smiles at him “i did Dean-o and your it. As you humans and your fairytales are so fond in saying true love conquers all when i read some of the older books and i found out that true love can conquer this to. True love is the strongest thing ever did you know its the only thing that can make a non archangel break free of angel programming even being tortured isnt enough to make an angel betray heaven from the moment Cas first disobeyed heaven for you it was obvious you were his true love. 

So Doctor Sexy its time for you to grow up and realize your bi and know him in the biblical sense and make all his boo boos go away. If you really dont want him, if you dont think of him every minute of the day, if you arent his true love then whatever it wouldnt work any ways so dont bother but you cant con a con man and i have be keeping secrets since way longer than you been a live so its time to a big boy and man up.” Dean blinks a few times and says

“oh come on really even if i was bi which im not the idea that simply being one with him would make everything go away is ridiculous. That true love stuff belongs to fairytales when is anything really that easy.” 

Gab frowns and replies “is that the kind of attitude you want to hold on to. Well guess theirs no helping you then kid. But think about it this way even if i’m tricking you at least you would get to be with him the way both of you want before he goes to the empty and you never see him again because he’s dead.” Gab flies off. It would take a while but he knew from human nature that curiosity and a sense of hope would guide Dean to he’s brother.

Gab thinks to himself that he cant tell Dean the rest he would freak and think hes not worthy of Cas and back off but its everythings got to be Cas choice not Deans misplaced panic attacks. He just hoped his brother would follow his heart it would be better than losing him to the empty Cas was the last of his family the last one that he was on good terms with he couldnt lose him.

Dean decided to go watch tv the research could wait. He needed to calm down and get rid of the headache which had gotten increasingly bad since Gab got there. Dean took some pain medicine laid down and turn the tv on but the only thing he could think of was Gab telling him to save Cas and Cas loves him. What if it was true what if all he had to do to save his angel was to love him. 

Dean thought well whats the worst that could happen at least i can make his remaining days happy I do love him and I do owe him that much at least. If he hadnt disobeyed heaven in the first place things wouldnt have lead to this he wouldnt be sick. Dean got into baby and drove to Cas.

Dean stoped by a store and bought a dozen roses. He should have bought flowers for Cas a long time ago being a symbol of get well soon and he choice roses being a symbol of love and that he was about to tell Cas he loves him.

Dean knocks on the door. Takes Cas a minute but he shakily answers it. Dean “hello beautiful .” Cas coughs “what brings you here Dean got another case.” Dean “look Cas we got to talk can i come in.” Cas nods and goes and puts the flowers in a vase putting them on the table.

Dean sits down on the couch. Dean “Cas im sorry i havent told you this sooner and shit i havent been a very good friend either i should have made you a priority...but i just thought you should know...i love you.” Cas thought i wish he mean that how it sounds but he’s straight so... “i love you to Dean your my best friend.” Dean “no i mean i love love you Cas like this” and he kisses Cas. Cas is dazed for a moment and then kisses Dean back. 

“I want to be with you Cas, lately every time i take someone home from the bar im having a difficult time of things because i wish it was you underneath me.” Cas “then take me Dean. i always get so jealous im surprised you never noticed it i want to rip those girls apart for coming near you. I want you inside me Dean.” Cas pulls Dean in the direction of the bedroom. Cas thinks i know what i’m about to do im about to commit the biggest sin an angel can commit and I know what im giving up to do it but to have him. he’s so worth it. 

Dean and Cas take each other clothes off and Cas lays down on the bed. “make love to me Dean” Dean kisses him “never been with a man before so forgive me if im a little clumsy.”

Dean runs his hand down Cas’s body touching him the way he usually likes girls to touch him. “you are so beautiful Cas never thought i would find a man more beautiful than any chick.” Dean runs he had down past Cas’s balls to his hole. Cas lifts his hips “Do it to me Dean want you.” Dean slips a finger inside Cas “mmm baby your so tight.” invisibly to Dean’s eyes feathers start to fall out. “more Dean” Dean slips another finger in Cas’s ass fingering his love for a moment. Then takes his fingers out. Kissing Cas Dean lines up his dick with Cas’s hole. “you want this baby?” 

Cas “more than anything. fuck me Dean i’m ready for you.” Dean thrusts into him and waits for a moment letting Cas adjust before starting to slowly pound into him. more feathers fall and slid off the bed with each thrust Cas hardly notices the pain of losing his feathers as he feels the most intense pleasure he ever felt as Dean takes his virginity. 

Cas “mmm Dean feels so good harder faster.” Dean starts really making the bed rock. Cas and Dean cum moaning each others names and then Cas bursts into bright light and screams. 

Dean “baby whats wrong oh my god Cas.” Dean starts crying “what did I do oh god Cas.” Cas smiles and strokes Deans face as the light starts to fade “its ok Dean. I knew this would happen. i would rather have you.” Dean “whats happening.” Cas “for the most part the reason (unless the angel is really nuts like lucifer but thats another story) why an angel would be one with a human is if they are their true love. since the powers that be can not prevent true love from setting an angel free of their bonds they have set it up that becoming one with your true love will render an angel human to prevent nephilims.” Dean replied “but you will never get your powers back even if we could find a cure for your grace if your human..” “this is true Dean but its ok i can live with you and be your husband and we can grow old together or die in battle together and live our afterlives together. its more than a fair deal Dean i love you i want this Dean i want you.” Dean and Cas kiss.


End file.
